<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happened? // Wilbur Resurrection + Dead Tommy (Probably going to change the title) by BeeIsADork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799612">What Happened? // Wilbur Resurrection + Dead Tommy (Probably going to change the title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeIsADork/pseuds/BeeIsADork'>BeeIsADork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst, Bad Person Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bittersweet Ending, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lies, Manipulation, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Not RPF, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, in-game fic, lying, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeIsADork/pseuds/BeeIsADork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream kept his promise and revived Wilbur, but his memories from being a ghost are hazy at best, and when he resurrects he finds his brother the ghost now, and no one will tell him how it happened, except Dream. Scanning his memories, he finds something about Dream and Tommy being friends, and decides to trust him, hoping for the best.</p><p>Rated teen for mild language and brief description of bruises!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tommy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically I wanted to write something sad about alive Wilbur and dead Tommy with a whole lot of Dream manipulation and lies! I wanted to get chapter one out before whatever happens with Tales of the SMP later today, but keep in mind this will probably only be around 10k words at the max!</p><p>Chapter word count: 1,000 even</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur could hardly believe he was alive again, he didn’t remember much about his ghost self, but he did feel calmer now, less like he was going to blow up a country. Many people seemed happy to have him back again, his dad seemed to lose a burden from his shoulders after seeing him alive again, but there was one person he hadn’t seen yet, one important </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span> he still had to apologize to. He had to see-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Tommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as the group around him sombered. Tubbo looked almost brought to tears, burying his face in Ranboo’s chest, the taller wrapping his arms around him. He turned to his family, Philza and even Techno looking away, a shadow over their faces. The group slowly gave way to reveal a pale boy at the back, who seemed to be floating, a ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked washed out, his hair was a dull beige, his eyes sunken and dreary. His clothes were torn and fraying, everything except a green bandanna was faded. The ghost-boy looked lost and sad, like he had lost his purpose to be there, like he had been broken. He was covered in bruises, the only vibrant thing on him. They were dark purple and sickly yellow and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they all looked fresh too, a day old at most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the movement of everyone else, the ghost-boy blinked and cocked his head, seeming confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T- Tommy?” Wilbur’s brow creased, hardly able to believe it. He reached his hand out to cup the boy's jaw, only to see him flinch and his eyes glaze over, sinking down slightly. “Tommy, is that you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ghost opened his mouth to reply, but instead of words all that came out was a low pitched chirping, a familiar type, like a music disc from long ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shut his mouth again, furrowing his brow and looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur felt like crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who did this to his brother, his baby brother? They beat him, they beat him to death. The bruises prove that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur tried to make eye contact with the boy, tried to search the muted version of the eyes of the boy who was once the only one there for him, tried to find what happened so he could be the one there for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He refused to look up, lost in his study of the grass around him, seeming to be duller in the area he’s touched, almost like his lack of color spreads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looked to Tubbo, his brother’s best friend, looking for answers, but Tubbo was still buried in his platonic husband’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked to Phil, seeing the man looking at the ground beside him, a look unrecognizable to Wilbur residing on his face. Techno, beside him, had a similar stance, though his look was somehow different, both of the look’s meanings lost on Wilbur, likely due to what happened during his time as Ghostbur, something that didn’t reside in his memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam, someone Wilbur hardly knew, had an almost regretful, guilty look on his face, which puzzled Wilbur. Was he close to Tommy without Wilbur there? He’d have to ask after he found out what happened to Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What confused Wilbur most were the people who seemed almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> over Tommy’s state. Antfrost, Badboyhalo, Jack Manifold, and Nihachu, they all kept a neutral or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span>
  </em>
  <span> expression, and it made Wilbur sick. How could they be happy over this boy, his brother, being dead, and in such a brutal manner as well. It was cruel and disgusting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of all the people gathered, almost the whole server, Dream was the hardest to read. That damn mask, it always concealed the man’s intentions and emotions, which was likely its purpose and Dream’s intent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man stood with his head slightly tilted, the green hood of his sweatshirt lightly resting on the top of it. His stance wasn’t one of pride, like one would expect to see from someone who’s enemy is dead, but rather slightly small, in a way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to remember anything from his time as Ghostbur, Wilbur vaguely finds something about Dream and Tommy, something about them being close? Something about exile? Mentorship? Abandonment? Had Tommy been exiled by Tubbo? Isolated? Wilbur thinks he remembers something along the lines of Tommy being betrayed and exiled, with Dream being the only one there for him, but it’s fuzzy, and it hurts his head to remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did they make up? If Dream was the only one there for him, they must’ve become close.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wilbur reasons, coming to the conclusion they were friends, they must’ve been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People began walking away, growing bored or upset, until it was only the ghost, Wilbur, Dream, Tubbo, and Ranboo remaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur walked over to Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My memory’s a bit foggy, but did you and Tommy become friends?” He heard a strangled cry come from Tubbo’s direction, but the boy said nothing, so he ignored it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream cocked his head farther, “You could say that, it was like that at one point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded. “Could you tell me about the time you spent together, while I was dead? Tell me what happened to make him like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream leaned his head back a bit, sizing him up, then angled his head to look at the boy behind him, the ghost. Wilbur cast a glance over his shoulder at the boy as well, seeing an unreadable expression on the washed-out version of the once familiar face. He tried to speak again, but once more all that came out was music, familiar music, but not words. His mouth slowly closes and he stares at the ground again. It seems enough for Dream, as the man nods once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that,” he says, holding a hand out to Wilbur. “Come with me, we can talk somewhere private.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur accepts the outstretched hand and Dream starts to lead him somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be walking for a bit, I hope you’re prepared, we’re going to Logstedshire, it’s Tommy’s old home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“We’ll be walking for a bit, I hope you’re prepared, we’re going to Logstedshire, it’s Tommy’s old home.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter, sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur was... underwhelmed, to say the least, at what Dream says was once Tommy’s home. It’s in ruin, the only intact part a block tower, the rest looking exploded.</p><p>“Dream…” Wilbur began to ask, before Dream began to answer, knowing the question without him saying it.</p><p>“Tommy… near the end of the exile Tubbo forced him into, he started to get reckless and angry, a lot of things got destroyed, as you can see. Maybe you can rebuild the place for him, as a gift?”</p><p>Wilbur hummed in acknowledgment, though logically he knew he wouldn’t be here long enough to do that. He’d probably go fight the bastards that celebrated Tommy’s death after he got settled into being alive again.</p><p>“Who did it?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He was beaten to death, who did it?”</p><p>“Well Sam locked him in the prison, you saw how guilty he looked.”</p><p>Wilbur clenched his fists.</p><p>“What else did I miss?”</p><p>“Oh, so much. The war ended, the egg arrived, prison, I could go on for hours. Stay away from Bad, by the way, him and a few others are working for the egg, and you don’t want that. Tubbo and Ranboo are married now as well, terrible decision, as Ranboo isn’t exactly stable, but I’m sure poor little Tubbo will figure that out soon enough, but he might not be as… living.” Dream let out something akin to a chuckle, cocking his head.</p><p>Wilbur just looked at him in confusion, to which Dream only gestured vaguely.</p><p>“You should sleep, I’ll explain more in the morning,” He ended the conversation, pushing Wilbur to a mostly intact tent with a sleeping bag.</p><p>Not willing to argue, Wilbur layed down into the sleeping bag and just let himself go to sleep.</p><p>—</p><p>Everything was dark, there was nothing around Wilbur, he couldn’t even see himself.</p><p>Hello?</p><p>It just echoed.</p><p>Wilbur?</p><p>Tommy!</p><p>You were resurrected, how are you here?</p><p>Where is here, what do you mean?</p><p>Wil this is-</p><p>The voice faded out and Wilbur was awake again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ik tommy is alive now, will this change the story? No.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>